


A night with Murphy

by eyeofdionysus



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 07:52:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyeofdionysus/pseuds/eyeofdionysus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short one shot about an encounter with Murphy MacManus</p>
            </blockquote>





	A night with Murphy

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing

"Ow!" The back of your head hit the wall   
"'m sorry" he said in between kisses.   
He only broke away so he could open the lift door. He returned to your lips and neck as he walked you backwards to the door to his flat.   
Clothes are being removed and left where they fall as you continue to move into the flat.   
You stop briefly when the back of your thighs hit a table. You move to sweep the objects off it when you spot a knife. You pick it up smiling at him "Bit of a Rambo are we?" You giggle He takes the knife from you and pushes you back against the table, running the blunt side down your glistening skin. In two quick movements he's cut your bra and pants from you. He chucks the knife away smirking as he rips the remaining fabric from your quivering body.   
He bends down and lifts your legs over his shoulders and buries his face in your core. It's not long before you're trembling and pulsing, screaming his name as you cum. He laughs into your thigh as he stands and unzips his jeans. He lets them fall to his ankles and he pulls you towards him. Your breathing still erratic, he doesn't give you a chance to calm or any warning before he thrusts into you. "I wanna hear ye scream ma name some more lass" his breath hot on your ear making you shiver. He stands back up and his hands cup your breasts. He squeezes and tugs at your nipples causing you to arch your back. One hand is replaced by his mouth as his thrusts continue at a tantalizing pace. He suddenly pulls out of you and flips you over. You don't have time to catch your breath before he pounds balls deep into you.   
You feel the table may give way any moment his thrusts are that powerful. He reaches a hand down between your legs and plays with your already dripping wet nub. You grip the table as his thrusts become faster. You can't help but scream his name as he makes you see stars. He follows quickly biting your shoulder.   
He helps you to stand and holds you close kissing your neck. He leads you to the shower. You both stand under the flow of lukewarm water. Your breathing now at a manageable state. He slowly runs his hands over you before pulling you close to attack your lips. "Give me a few minutes and we can go fer round two"


End file.
